Happy anniversary
by NightStreem
Summary: This story is rated m do to some sexual content, Brick and Blossom have been together for over a year and Blossom was about to admit to Brick that she loves him, but while leaving the classroom to go use the restroom she was devastated to find Brick with another girl he broke Blossoms heart. To get away form the pain she decides to go to leave town and meets a very smart man...
1. Anniversary

This story is rated m do to some sexual content, Brick and Blossom have been together for over a year and Blossom was about to admit to Brick that she loves him, but while leaving the classroom to go use the restroom she was devastated to find Brick with another girl he broke Blossoms heart. To get away form the pain she decides to go to leave town and meets a very smart man that helps her heart start to heal, Dexter, he makes her laugh when she wants to cry but when she thinks that she can be happy again HE shows up on hands and knees begging. What will she do? Should she trust the man that broke her heart and give him another chance? Or stay with the man that helped heal the heart that is broken. Two men one girl devastatingly in love with both.

Chapter 1

Beep...beep...beep..."Shut that fucking alarm of before a throw it through the wall!" Blossom heard Buttercup shout from her bedroom as the alarm telling us time to get ready went off.

"Good morning to you to sunshine!" Blossom yelled back feeling bright and happy, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining the birds were chirping and today was Blossom and Brick's one year anniversary and she was planning on telling Brick that she was head over heels in love with him today.

"What the hell are you so perky about?" Buttercup grumbled as she dragged herself down the stairs for breakfast, "Today is mine and Brick's anniversary I'm going to tell him I love him tonight." That immediately got Bubbles attention as she walked into the room her and Buttercup got a strange look in tier eyes when they heard that.

They didn't like Brick dating Blossom they suspected that he wasn't all that serious about her and was just with her to amuse himself for the time being, and there was talk going around about him being with other girls. Buttercup looked at Bubbles with a stare that said don't say anything and Blossom floated out of the room with her head in the clouds thinking of telling Brick how she felt and hearing the feelings returned.

After she was gone Bubbles looked at Buttercup and said, "I'm worried about her, we both know that he isn't serious about her, we should tell her before he hurts her anymore than he already will." Buttercup immediately shook her head no, "We can't she is so wrapped up in him she wont believe us anyway, and she will get angry at us and still get hurt in the end the only thing that we can do is try to be there for her when it happens and help her try to pick up the pieces." She said looking sad and angry at not being able to do anything. Bubbles looked close to tears, "I just hopes that when he breaks her heart he doesn't do it to cruelly, and that he can take a hit because I am going to kill him for putting us in this position and hurting Blossom...because we both know that he is going to!"

"Come on girls lets get to school!" Bubbles and Buttercup hear suddenly from the front door. They slowly make there way to the front door and looked at there overly bright sister as she starts flying to school, Bubbles wants to cry and has tear brimming her eyes, and bubbles looks pissed and ready to punch someone, namely brick.


	2. Love dies

Chapter 2

_Dang it I hate using the restrooms at the school but I can't hold it I really need to go! _Blossom thought to herself as she sat in history. With a resigned look on her face she raised her hand to ask for the bathroom pass. With a surprised look and without any of his usual rants when a student asked to go use the restroom(everyone knew Blossom hated to leave class for ANY reason so he knew it was an emergency).

Blossom walked down the hall lightly humming to herself thinking about Brick as she often has been sense she realized she was in love with him. Then out of nowhere she heard a strange noise it was a low groaning sound that was shortly fallowed by a catty feminine giggle, I was curious as to what was going on so I fallowed the noise... and the sight is seen brought me to my knees and tears to my eyes.

Brick was leaning against the wall with Jasmine Parker down on her knees in front of him, his pants were down around his ankles and his dick was stuffed so far down her throat it was a wonder she wasn't choking on it, then she released it with a pop and he groaned, and she said, "Brick Baby do you like? I know you like the things I do for you the things that that prudish stuck up bitch you're pretending to date would never do." Brick just closed his eyes and said, "Just shut up and suck."

"Brick?" Blossom said in a low tearful voice getting both the whores and Bricks attention, Brick opened his mouth to say something his eyes feeling with some emotion that Blossom couldn't and wouldn't put a name to, he never got to say whatever excuse he was coming up with Blossom quietly whispered, "I loved you," with tears running down her face then quickly turned around and flew away, all the way out of the school.

"Blossom! Wait!" Brick shouted flying after her with his pants still down he stopped only long enough to pull them up and flew after her, they are equally matched on every level, in both strength and speed but Blossom wasn't really thinking straight and was blinded by tears so she stopped to get her bearings and just floated were she was breathing deep and then all of a sudden she felt something grab her elbow and spin her around.

Brick looked down into Blossom's tear stained face and it started to rip him apart from the inside out thinking that he was the one to put that horrible hollowness in her eyes he would have givin up ten years of his life then and there if only to get rid of that look to see her eyes fill with that bright happiness that made the pink in them shine bright and lively.

"Blossom, I'm sorry I am so so sorry I shouldn't have done that ever it was the biggest mistake I have ever made and please please please if you just give me the chance I will fix it and make you happy I promise." It all came out in one big rush all his emotions and fear of loosing her making it all come out on one breath

Blossom wasn't crying anymore she was looking at him with dull eyes and just said one word that made his entire world come crashing down around him, "No." The word rang with finality and all Brick could say was, "you said you love me," all of a sudden anger flooded Blossoms eyes and she yelled, "No I said that I loved you, loved ed as in past tense you did a good job of changing that when I was standing there watching that whore sucking you off IN SCHOOL!"

She got quit and the anger died in her eyes and she just said, "Just leave me alone Brick, I don't want to see you I just want to move on and pretend that this part of my life, any part that you were in never happened."

Brick watched her fly away fighting the urge to go after her knowing that wouldn't be the best thing to do at the moment. _I have to fix this I never realized how important she was to me and now I realize I can't live without her, I know I can fix it she said she loved me and not all those feelings could have just died over what happened(a lot of them but not all of them) and if there is even a smidgin of those feelings left I can make her mine again...and when I do I will never let her go again I will stay be her side for the rest of our lives she will be mine now matter what!_


	3. Steal the heart or heal the heart

Chapter 3

1 month later...

"Blossom, I don't know what I have to so to convince you that we should get back together! Please just tell me...right now I would settle to just be your friend! Anything! Just talk to me! Tell me how I can fix this...I miss you."Brick yelled brimming with frustration about trying to get around Blossom's hurt and trying to fix things with her...the things he broke.

"Good speech bro, but might I suggest that instead of shouting it at the wall you actually tell **Blossom **that?" Boomer said as he walked int the room screaming at a picture of Brick and Blossom hanging on the wall, Boomer felt bad for Brick he knew Brick really did love Blossom but in regards to the needs he had for the fairer sex he was so very weak, He knew that if Brick and Blossom had been sleeping together than his brother never would have went to someone else...not that it was any excuse and Boomer wasn't exactly in the mood to make excuses for his brother anyway

Boomer was pissed at Brick as well as sad for him but he was more angry then sympathetic, he was starting to make some headway with Bubbles, she was about to say yes to go on a date with him! Then all of a sudden Blossom comes flying out of the school in tears with Brick following her his pants down around his ankles and the very catty school tramp quickly coming out to watch the two red heads race away, Bubbles wasn't exactly in the best of moods and knew she would never catch up with her sister because of the head start she had, so she decided to go home and wait for her sister to come there after she called Buttercup...needless to say the powerpuff girls ALL of them wanted nothing to do with ANY of the roudyruff boys. Butch now uses the time he used to spend exercising and flirting with Buttercup thinking of ways to kill Brick.

Brick knew this and felt awful not only had he ruined the best relationship he had ever been in but he had also ruined the ones his brothers have been working on for months, "I'm sorry Boomer." Boomer quirked an eyebrow, "Trust me I know your sorry, Butch knows your sorry, the girls know yours sorry, The entire high school know your sorry, hell all of Townsville knows your sorry! But what I don't know is why you keep saying your sorry and don't just go scoop up the girl kidnap her and not let her go until you have made her fall madly head over heels in love with you!"(What can I say bad habits die hard...and being a bad guy used to be second nature to the boys)

brick thought about it, _would that work...could I possible take her and force her to listen to me and keep her tied down(Preferably to a bed) until I can convince her to love me again?_A slow cunning smile lit up Brick's face he knew she would be spitting mad at the beginning but he could convince her-the best way he knew now-to try again. He knew what made Blossom tick, knew how to make her moan, and get her all hot, after all the extreme petting/make-out sessions they had he knew exactly what my Blossom helpless with passion.

Boomer say the look in his Brother's eyes and immediately hated what he had suggested...if Bubbles ever found out she would do much worse than kill him...She would never sate him, give him a chance and worse...every time she is in a relationship she will make sure that I know about it, "Brick, if you are really going to do this you have to swear that you will not tel Bubbles that I gave you the idea."

Brick looked up he had momentarily forgotten heat his brother was there, "Of course Bro whatever."

MENAWHILE AT THE POWERPUFF HOME

"I can't take it anymore Bubbles! Every time I see him every time he asks me to give him another chance it just drives the pain and betrayal deeper!" Buttercup heard from outside the door as Blossom and Bubbles got home from their shopping trip, and it made her so angry, how was her sister supposed to be able to get over this and move on if Brick wouldn't let her, Buttercup knew Blossom wasn't doing it in purpose but the longer she took getting over her failed relationship with Brick the longer it would take for her to peruse a relationship with Butch...she wanted to punch Brick right in the face because of him Blossom was hurting and her and Bubbles had to put there love lives on hold to help their sister(They knew she would have if it had been one of them)

Then Buttercup thought of something...something that could be better for everyone all around. Blossom could go and stay in Megaville for the rest of the school year. _That's it she can have the time she needs away from Brick to get over him and let her heart start to heal, she wont even see him, at school or around town..and while she is gone healing there wont be any problem trying to get closer to Butch without worrying about Blossom same goes for Bubbles with Boomer... I don't want to think how she will take the fact that me and Bubbles have feelings for her ex boyfriends brothers._

Now to tell the professor about my idea, "Professor! I need to talk to you!" Buttercup yelled over the machines going on in the lad, the professor jerked up at the sudden noise and hit his head on the machine he was working under, "Ouch!" he cried grabbing his head Buttercup flew over and said, "I'm sooooo sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine buttercup, was there something that I could help you with?" He asked rubbing the back of his head and walking over to his desk. Buttercup said, "It's about Blossom" the professor got a sad look in his eye and Buttercup told the professor about her idea...and he loved it. He thought that it would work, he said, "Buttercup I think that it's a great idea I think that it would be really good idea...now we only need to convince Blossom of that."

Authors note

Hmm interesting twist right, what will happen will Blossom leave town? Will Brick really kidnap her and convince her that she loves him? Will Buttercup and Butch fall in love? Will Bubbles fall for Boomer?

Okay as you know Blossom will leave and meet Dexter and I know that a lot of people do this but im going to ask anyway with my own twist.

Should Blossom be with Dexter?

Should Blossom be with Brick?

Or could it be possible for her to be with...Both?

YOU DECIDE


	4. Good bye Townsville

Chapter 4

" You really think hat it would be better for me if I leave?" Blossom said a worried look in her face shadowing the look of healing pain that was constantly in her eyes, "What if something happens that needs ALL of us powerpuff girls?" she said

"We can handle it, besides you haven't been in any condition to fight sense what happened the only difference is we wont have to be watching you as we battle." Buttercup said, blunt as ever, Bubbles glared at her as she saw Blossoms eyes start to get watery, "Shut up Buttercup," then she turns to Blossom, "Sweetie we know your hurting and we know you constantly being around Bri...um...you know who is making it impossible to get over what you are going through so we think that a little time away would be best for you."

With a defeated sigh she said, "i know your right it might be for the best...when do I leave?" Buttercup and Bubbles both got a relieved look on there face as Blossom confirmed she was leaving town for a little while, "You can leave tonight we'll help you pack." the figured the best thing to do was to get it over with fast and not to give any notice except to the school because if Brick found out they knew he would fallow her and it would all have been for nothing

SORRY for waiting so long but with Christmas break I didn't have access to my laptop so couldn't post anything new.


End file.
